SSBB: The Forgotten Chaos
by Sakura1067
Summary: When a group of teens get pulled into an old well in a forbidden forest, they land in a new world that's quite familiar to them.  Now they have to decide if they want to help the Smash Bros or go back to their world. All is decided in time.
1. Info

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Forgotten Chaos

Info: When a group of teens get pulled into an old well in a forbidden forest, they land in a new world that's quite familiar to them.

Now they have to decide if they want to help the Smash Bros or go back to their world. All is decided in time.

.:. *~*.:.

**Ally Sakura I. Starheart**: She's 17 years old and has no memory from her past, she's a quiet girl who gets out of her 'shyness shell' in the very beginning and becomes a brave, sly, smart girl. She's a talented teen who;can sing beautifully, sketch, slightly dances and animating her drawings on her laptop. She has a slight problem when it comes to Math and Science, but she'll never give up and will find a way to get around the problem. When she fights, she attacks by using her strong kicks; rumor has it that she'll send a person down with just one or more kicks...she rarely punches and she's very flexible. Ally, sometimes goes by '_Al_' or '_Tails_', is a very skinny girl, but she's actually in good fit. She was bullied when she was very tiny, but she gotten over those times and focuses on her two jobs: Being a Waitress and a DJ on Friday to Saturday nights.  
Ally is a very attractive girl, since she has Sun-kissed Skin, and she's very easy to be friends with. If she's pushed to her limit, she'll collapse and will be unconscious for a while. She mostly calls it a "Long term Sleep", to not scare the little ones. Sometimes if someone gets her mad, she'll snap and will literally kick that person away from her.

**Rika Caspian**: Rika Caspian is a seventeen year old who is quiet most of the time, she talks a little but she's very active. Rika is Ally's Childhood friend ever since they were 2 years old. If there's a sale that has cute clothes or jewelry, she'll drag Ally and Chiharu with her. In SSBB, she has two weapons; she holds two golden guns and carries a golden pen that turns into a dagger if clicked, if she loses her weapons in battle or misplaces them, her guns will appear back in her holsterand her pen will be in her pocket. She loves the outdoors, let alone go on adventures. And she has problems in Science and math... Rika and Chiharu have thesame job with Ally, which is being a Waitress. She also sings a couple of songs with Ally... When she fights, She takes out her two golden guns and shoots a couple rounds of golden bullets. She shoots endless bullets until she gets tired, she kicks here and there but she mostly uses her gun.

**Chiharu**: Chiharu is 16 and a half, the youngest in the female trio. She works as a Waitress with Rika and Ally, she's very outgoing, let alone a second thinker. She takes criticism slightly, but she's not a dumb blonde like every other blonde girl out there. Her weapon is a staff that shows an image of a leaf. One of her attacks is called "Sacrifice" and we all what that does, she sacrifices her life and lets her magic (she uses Fire, Ice, Shield, Earth, and Light) attack the enemy once she collapses to the ground and is unconscious and numb during the fight. That attack literaly hurts her but she's awake sometimes when she uses that attack, but she'll remain numb until the fight is over. If her staff is knocked away, she'll kick or slap the enemy until she reaches to her staff, later on she'll have an ability to bring back her staff without even moving from her spot.

**Kamui** (pronounced Ku-mi. The 'A' is silent): The Moody type who is also silent, he holds a secret from Ally and his friends...

**Ryuo** (pronounced You-oh): The outgoing dude who wants to be a hero badly, he teases Ally for fun and he doesn't leave Ally behind when it comes to trips. You can say that he's the funny guy in the group...

**Travis**: the Clam one in the group who deeply cares for the girl's safety, he loves Baseball, since he always carries a baseball bat everywhere he goes. Is he protective? Who knows...


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected turn

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Forgotten Chaos

Plz note that other games will be pulled in this story, so don't flame me or do anything bad.

This will change from **1st** Point of view to **3rd** most of the time.

SSBB belongs to Nintendo, and all the other games belong to their owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Turn

I was falling, falling...into darkness. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see anything around me or where I was going. I could feel my long light brown hair flow upward as i was facing the opposite direction; downward. my head was going to be the very first thing that will hit the ground before my body does. I felt a light breeze blow straight up as I breathed in and out through my clear nose, my body felt like it was numb as I was only able to move my head around...

I hear a voice calling from afar, was I too far away? or was the voice far away from me?

"...lp...e..." the voice called.

"..." I didn't respond.

"...elp...me..." it called again, this time it was closer than before. I still didn't respond. I was able to speak, but I was confused on what the voice was asking me.

"...elp...me...Help...me...Help me." the voice told me for the third time. Someone was calling for help.

I fluttered my eyes open as I was still falling endlessly, I blinked to see if I was awake or not. I saw no one around me, only darkness greeted me in silent the whole time...until I saw two tiny spheres of light swirl around one another, as if they were like the Yin and yang symbols, further away from me. My light blue violet eyes illuminated as I blinked and looked directly at the spheres, then suddenly, as if on cue, they came over to me and swirled around me forming into two familiar animals: A fox and a wolf. both light animals held two different symbols on their furry chests: the fox had a sun symbol and the wolf had a Crescent moon symbol.

'_A fox..and a wolf._' spoke my mind as tiny sparks of light began to flow upward around me as I looked around. it was like a firework show...only the sparks of light didn't burn me. Suddenly, down below far away from me, a bright light began to shine into the darkness as the two light animals began to move closer and closer to me. Ally covered her eyes from the blinding light as the fox and wolf entered through Ally's heart as the bright light engulfed her.  
the voice was still calling for help as its voice echoed through...

My eyes snapped open as I gasped for air, I shot up from my bad and panted heavily seconds later, as if I had a nightmare. I then calmed down as I breathed in a large aomunt of oxygen and breathed out, sighing deeply.

"It was...only a dream..." I said to myself as I got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Ally!" a female voice shouted from outside as I looked out my window to see Rikawave at me, she was packed up and ready to go on our Field Trip, since today is Saturday.

"Sorry!" I called out from within my two story house, "I'll be right down!" I told her as I quickly grabbed my new pair of clothes I bought at the mall and quickly changed into them: The clothes I wore looked like I was cosplaying as Roxas, only as a female. the only difference was that instead of pants, I had a checkered shirt with knee high black leggings. Not only that, instead of the colors Roxas had on, it was black, white and blue. I put on black small heeled shoes and put my long hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed my waterproof and nature proof sports bag (thanks to Ryuo who was awesome in sports and had many sports bags that he didn't need) that had everything I need inside and covered up tigtly and headed out the door.

"I'm sorry for taking so long." I said to Rika who shook her head and smiled sweetly at me.

"It's okay Ally." Rika said to me (with the voice of Amanda Bynes) as we made our way into the forest, which wasn't too far from where we were.

Today was the day that Rika and I, along with our other friends, would go and explore around the forest and camp there for a while, but we can't go deep within the forest...after all, this forest has a forbidden area within.

Rumor has it that there's an old shrine and a dried up old well that had odd occurrences during the last couple weeks. two guys ran in there and headed into the forbidden area and didn't come back until three days later saying that they went back in time. Others said that there are evil spirits within the well, that whoever lurks too close to the well, they get pulled in and never come back. But last week, the entire forest is now forbidden for everyone to go into.

My dad, Fuijimoto, said that the forest area is the only way for travelers to go through if anyone wishes to see the world. He knows that my friends and I are travelers since we leave almost every Friday or Saturday and come back on Sunday night. My dad isn't here right now, he's helping the people out there who can't afford food or have a place to live...he doesn't really have a job, besides that he's the cook in my waitress job, he just helps them once they ask him. He's been gone for a while now and I had to stay behind since I wasn't old enough to help out, I have to be eighteen in order to help my father.

And since he gets a lot of money from what he does, we were able to afford a two-story house here in Celestica. It really doesn't snow here, its mostly sunny with chances of rain along with thunderstorms that will make this place rumble like an earthquake. But its not that bad really, it's just really loud that it might kill your hearing.

We finally arrived to the spot to see our friends waiting for us, however, Ryuo and Travis were in the restricted area...

"Hey, that's a restricted area guys!" I pointed out to them, they jumped and looked back at me.

"Holy crap Tails, don't do that!" Ryuo shouted (with the voice of Bruno Mars). I giggled.

"That's not funny Al," Travis told me (with the voice of Taylor Lautner) as I shrugged and walked on over to them.

"So, you guys ready?" I asked them as everyone agreed.

"yup. Oh one more thing...Nice of you to cosplay Al." Ryuo said to me.

"I'm not cosplaying! It's just an outfit I bought yesterday." I pointed out to him, he rolled his emerald green eyes and led the way into the forest.

I had an odd feeling run down my spine as I shivered and ignored that feeling...

**.:.•*~*•.:.**

That feeling I had was still hanging around me as we were now standing a couple feet away from the shrine and the dried up well. this feeling I have is probably trying to warn me or something, but I still ignored it and stared hard at the well.

"The Forbidden Shrine..." Kamui said at last (with the voice of David Archuleta) as a light breeze blew east as we didn't take a step forward after that. We still had our doubts about the whole rumor deal, but a small piece of us said that nothing was gonna happen to us. Even I had that feeling along with the tiny piece within me, that's when I took a couple steps forward and began to head on over to the well that was boarded up.

Oh how I regreted doing that on that very day...when everything began to change.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Chiharu asked me (with the voice of Emma Stone). I stopped and spun around to face them, a look of bravery was seen clearly on my face.

"I'm goin' over to the boarded up well, what else." I replied as they frowned. Rikablinked her brown eyes and followed me seconds later into the sunlight, she too looked back at them as her eye color turned from brown to a dark red color, which looked almost blood red.

"Me too, I'm not _that_scared like you guys." Rika said to them, teasing them a little. I held in a light chuckle as Ryuo glared at me and stormed over to me. soon everyone else did the same.

"Who said I was scared?" Ryuo asked.

"No one, we just wanted to tease you. Ha." I said to him as he glared at me still.

**CRICK!** that noise couldn't get any louder as we all looked back at the boarded well to see a small chunk of the board crack.

"Waah! T-there's something in there!" Chiharu shrieked. I sighed.

"The board is probably old, so its breaking up a little." I brought up as we moved closer to it, but I wasn't scared, I took huge steps and was now standing in front of the well.

**CRICK! CRI-CRICK!**

"Ally!" Ryuo shouted.

"Will you stop, I'm not scared of a stupid boarded well that has those odd rumors! They're not real!" I told them as the board cracked more than once, this made me look back at it.

'_It is coming from within..._' Spoke my mind as that feeling began to grow. '_Someone...or something is trying to come up._' Spoke my mind as I shivered, which was clearly seen.

"Maybe we should keep going." Chiharu said to us, everyone except Rika and I agreed. Ryuonoticed this and held up one handcuff before us, we frowned and did nothing as he cuffed our bad hands, I was left handed and rika was right handed.

"What was that for?" Rika asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to handcuff two people." Ryuo replied with a chuckle as I slapped the back of his head, he whinced in pain and nursed his head.

Rikaand I followed behind them. Grave mistake we've ever done! As soon as we were a foot away from the boarded well, the board that temporarily covered the well broke apart seconds later.

**CRACKK!**

As soon as that happened, multiple arms shot out from within and grabbed us by our arms and our sides as we saw this and freaked out. We tried to get out of their grasps but that didn't help us, Ryuo took hold of an old tree branch and tried to beat the crap out of them.

**Snap!** Nothing happened after the branch broke. it was like it didn't feel the hit. we all glared at Ryuo.

"Oh that really helped Ryuo," I said in a sarcastic tone. "You saved our lives! Thanks to the _Junior Hero_!" I shouted at him.

"Shut up! I thought that was gonna work!" ryuo retorted.

"You idiot! That tree branch was old and rusty like you!" Kamui argued. ryuo snarled and glared at him.

"I ain't **_that_ **old! I'm not like you who's very moody much and plans to stay in the closet all day and comes out at night!"

"Oyi! watch your mouth, you're makin' me feel bad since I have to stay home!" I shouted as we were dragged back over to the well and was pulled into the pitch black endless hole.

"Kyaa!" Chiharu screamed loudly, making us stop the useless conversation.

"**Ahaha! I caught a handful of naughty children!**" a voice recalled to us as we looked over to see a shadowed man and a black creature that had multiple arms. Its blood red eyes beamed at us as the cloaked man chuckled.

"**Hmm? I sense three light presences...**" the man said as he extended his hand to touch the right side of my face, I closed my right eye to not let him poke my eye. I tried to move away but the monster that took hold of us prevented us to move. He moved his hand over to Rika's face, then to Chiharu's seconds later.

"**You all have strong hearts, I can tell you that.**" he said to us, but took hold of my face and rubbed his thumb on my cheek that had a light violet permanent star tattoo.

"Mm-Manya." I said out loud.

"**But you child,**" he said to me, his yellow eyes gleamed upon me. "**You hold something...that _we_ need.**" the man said to me.

"We?" I recalled. He chuckled.

"**As in the group I stand in...**" he replied, still rubbing his thumb on my cheek.

"S-stop touching me." I told him.

"**Not until you hand _it_ over child.**" he replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said to him, I pulled out my left arm from the monster's grip. "and we're not kids!" I shouted as I held out my hand in front of the monsters face.

"LET US GO YOU FREAK!" I shouted.

PSSSH! suddenly, a beam of light illuminated from my open palm and shined onto the monster's face. it's eyes widened in fear as it's blood red eyes shrank instantly.

"**KKIIII!**" It screamed in agony as it quickly released us from its grip, we were free! The cloaked man and his shadow creature began to fall downward into the darkness.

"**I will not fail like last time...**" the man began, his voice echoed as he was gone seconds later within the darkness and from our sight. "**Not when I was so close...to the Priestess...of Heart.**" His voice echoed as his voice faded away and we were alone for now.

"Priestess?" Rika recalled.

"Of Heart? What was he-"

"Ally! Rika!" Chiharu shrieked as we both looked over to realize the horrible conflict ... we were being seperated from each other, Rika and I quickly tried to grab Travis's hand but we were too far away from him as we were pulled further and further away from our friends.

"Ryuo! Kamui! Travis!" Rika shouted as they too were pulled away.

"No! This can't be hap-!" Ryuo shouted. But he was cut off as Darkness engulfed him and kamui, Travis took hold of Chiharu who was crying as they too were engulfed in the darkness.

"TRAVIS! CHIHARU!" Rika and I shouted at the same time as we tried to held back the tears, but we couldn't hold it in much longer.

Rika cried on my shoulders as I stood high and kept my eyes open and looked around. I called out there names as I knew this feeling from before...just like in my dream.

My Ipod then began to play "Alice" by Avril Lavigne as the song echoed through out the area.

[Alice - Avril Lavigne]

_Trippin out _  
_Spinning around_  
_I'm underground_  
_I fell down_  
_Yeah I fell down_

I cursed under my breath as a tiny speck of light shined in the darkness down below, Rika and I took notice of this and looked down at it in curiosity.

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_  
_Upside down and I can't stop it now_  
_Can't stop me now, oh_

That light then grew and quickly brought us in. Rika and I were too stunned from what happened next, we were now falling in the sky into a new world.

_I,I, I'll get by_  
_I,I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I,I, I won't cry_

"Wha-where are we?" Rika asked me, it took me a while to respond to her question.  
"I have no idea Rika...I just don't know."

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
_Got back on my feet, again_

'_Is this Wonderland?_' spoke our minds as we were heading down into a sea of clouds.

_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretend?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

"Mnyaah!" Rika howled as we went through a couple of thick clouds. causing our fall to slow down a little.

_I,I, I'll get by_  
_I,I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I,I, I won't cry  
[X2]_

"Hauu!" I howled loudly with Rika as our fall increased a little more. I thought I saw something fly by us quickly, but it was a blur as soon as I blinked.  
"What was that?" Rika asked me, sounded like she was drowsy.  
"I don't know! It looked like...an..." I couldn't finsh my sentence as my vision blurred up, we both were then unconscious seconds later as two familiar figures caught them, stopping their fall.

"S-sir! What should we do with them?" someone asked. One of the figures broke the link on the handcuff with a gold and blue bow that can be converted into two seperate swords, setting the chained girls free.

"Can we let one of them free fall?" One asked, getting the savior's attention.

"No! Don't do that!" He replied quickly as the one who asked frowned seconds later (Weird, just kidding!).

"This girl's pretty." Spoke one of the figures, taking hold of Rika in his arms: Rika's head rested on the teen's shoulder as she breathed in and out silently through her clear nose, her right arm was left dangling out as the broken handcuff piece that as still caught around her wrist dangled around as well. Another looked over to the one who held Rika.

"I'm sorry, but did we really need to know that? Alex?" one asked. Alex grinned in a goofy way and nodded proudly.

"Yup!" Alex replied. A few sweatdropped from this.

The savior held onto Ally who also was also breathing in and out silently through her clear nose, her long hair swayed in the light wind.

"Alright guys," the savior said to them. "Let's take these two to Palutena and wait for an answer." the guys agreed and headed over to a huge palace that rested in the clouds, which wasn't far from where they were.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Holy crap! I got this one done! OMG!

Now to work on the next chapter! *Shot*

oh, before I go ... The songs will be in boxes, you can play the song in order to understand what's happening, if you want to that is...

Okay I gots to go and work on the next chapter now

Read and Review plz!


	3. Chapter 2: Hello Fantasy Hallucination!

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Forgotten Chaos

Plz note that other games will be pulled in this story, so don't flame me or do anything bad.

This will change from **1st** Point of view to **3rd** most of the time.

SSBB belongs to Nintendo, and all the other games belong to their owners.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hello Fantasy Hallucination!

"Hauu~" I howled as I opened my eyes to see myself in a room, I slowly sat up and looked around. I pulled the white sheets over my bosom and began to panic a little, not knowing what had happened except the fact that I'm in a ccmpletely different room and not in mine.

'_What the Rapo..._' spoke my mind as sighed deeply. '_At least Rika and I aren't dead...Hold up-_' I quickly got out of the bed and looked around, to see on one in this room. And yet I was still in my Roxas cosplay clothes but my shoes were next to the window to the left side of the wall.

'_Oh Rapo..._' spoke my mind as I frowned. The door to this room opened behind me as my Sun-kissed skin prickled up, anime style and turned around to see a male angel who didn't realize that I was awake.

"Oh, you're awake." He said to me as I turned my whole body around to face him.

"Yeah, I-I just woke up not to long ago..." I said to him shyly. Why am I nervous?

"Do you remember anything before this?" he asked.

"You mean me and my friends being pulled into an dried up well, which was suppose to be boarded up, and ends up getting seperated and Rika and I almost fall to your death?" I said to him a liitle too quick.

He blinked and nodded.

"Wow, that's at first." I said.

"Huh?"

"No one really understood me when ever I spoke in a fast pace, I hope I didn't make you think to that." I told him.

"No, you didn't." He replied back.

"That's good." I said to him. Silence filled the air as I couldn't help but glance over to the angel: He didn't look like an angel though, his wings were a little tiny. His short plain white hair shimmered in the sunlight as a few grey streaks were seen.

"Uh-umm...D-do you know where my friend is?" I asked him nervously. He looked at me with his violet eyes and smiled.

"She's alright, she's talking to our Goddess right now." He replied.

"Goddess?"

"Goddess Palutena, that's her name." He replied kindly. As soon as he said that name, my mind began to whirl around that one name: Kid Icarus, Medusa, Skyworld, Pit ... Super Smash Bros.

"No way." I said out loud, forgetting that he was still there.

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing! I was just thinking out loud." I said to him. "C-can you lead me to where my friend Rika is please?" I asked him. He nodded and lead the way, I put on my shoes and quickly followed behind.

"W-what's your name?" I asked.

"Johnny." Johnny replied. "And you?".

"I-I'm Ally Starheart, my friends call me 'Tails' sometimes." I said to him.

Once he looked away and faced his direction up ahead, my smile faded away into a shocked yet worried expression as I glanced through the large open windows to see a city in the clouds.

'_Did we just...land in a world that was impossible to reach?_' spoke my mind as I blinked and thought more. '_I better text this to Ryuo and Travis...I hope the others are okay._'.

**.:.•*~*•.:.**

[SSBB - Norfair]

"I recognize this place." Ryuo spoke, talking to Kamui who turned his head to him.

"You do? Honestly?" kamui asked, being calm as usual.

"Yeah. This place is..." Ryuo breathed in for a second and finished his sentence: "The Battlefield Fortress...".

It was true, they were in the Battlefield Fortress. The whole area was dry and was filled with old arrows that have never been messed with, a light breeze passed by lifting up the dirt and flinging it over to the boys. They coughed and continued on heading over to the castle in ruins, They've been walking for hours non stop.

"Dude, we're in the Smash Bros. World." Ryuo brought up, grinning a little in excitement. Kamui blinked his grey eyes and sighed.

"Ryuo, I know you and Tails play that game non stop ever since she beaten the game...but really man, stop bringing that game up." Kamui replied in a annoyed tone.

"No man I'm serious! We're in a world that everybody back in our world said that it was false, but it ain't false no more! HA! This is real man!" Ryuo said, spinning around once and throwing his fists in the air.

"..." Kamui looked around and knew that he was right, he just doesn't want to show that part to him. Kamui also played Smash Bros. Brawl, and he knew that something like this could happen...But the one thing that bothered him was two things: What ever happened to those who came here and never came back? And what was that cloaked man talking about?

"hey," Kamui said to Ryuo. He looked back at Kamui and blinked twice. "What?".

"...Do you think...that Marth and Ike are here?" Kamui asked. Ryuo grinned.

"Aha!" Ryuo shouted, pointing his index finger at hisblack and white clothed friend. Kamui cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I knew it, you played it too! And you believed me!" Ryuo replied, stating the obvious. Kamui rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "I've been playing Smash Bros, you idiot.".

"But maybe, they might be here." Ryuo said to him, getting back to his question. "And maybe Roy would be here too." Ryuo bought up.

Kamui blinked and walked passed Ryuo who stood still for a second. "Then we better find them first before they think of us as thieves or something" Kamui said as Ryuo agreed, they arrived in front of the castle and stood there for a couple seconds. They turned to one another and nodded to each other before charging in.

.:.•*~*•.:.

"I wonder where Rika and Ally are?" Chiharu asked Travis, who leaned against a dried up well. the board that temporarily covered the well broke in two and was now on the ground. Chiharu stopped crying and tried to act brave for the whole day as travis blinked his blue eyes and kept a calm, positive look on his cream white face.

"They'll be alright, I texted Rika and she replied back saying that Ally's still asleep." travis said to Chiharu who sat on a flat rock watching a butterfly flap its multi-colored wings while resting on a flower in a shape of a star.

"This star flower reminds me of Ally..." Chiharu spoke as Travis glanced over to see what she was looking at. the flower too made him think of Ally, who was probably still asleep in his point of view.

He still remembers that very day when he and everyone else we're at the beach, standing over the boarded dock. He remembered Ally, Rika and Chiharu charging over to them, ready to push them off the edge. He moved out the day as they pushed Kamui and Ryuo, Kamui recovered his balance as Ryuofell face first into the water. They laughed as Ryuo came to surface and pulled an annoyed look, glaring at the girls. How Ally giggled was almost like how Midna laughs, but her laugh was cuter. Her sun kissed skin gleamed in the light as her blue violet eyes shimmered, she looked over to him and smiled cutely...

"Travis? Travis?" Chiharu called him, her voice echoed in his head as he came back to reality, Chiharu's Emerald Green eyes were seen in his eyes as he blinked and moved his head back away from her's.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Travis blinked and nodded. "Y-yeah, I just remembered something." He said to her.

"Oh..." she said to him, she turned away and didn't wish to know about his business. Travis sighed deeply and looked back up to the clouds. "We better get moving, who knows what lurks in this forest." Travis said as Chiharu agreed and followed travis. '_Tails..._' Spoke his mind as he looked straight and had his head in the clouds. '_Please be safe...don't do anything rash._' His mind spoke as he saw a dirt road up ahead.

Meanwhile, back in Skyworld...

Johnny and I headed into the throne room to see Goddess Palutena standing tall, her long green hair swayed here and there as she talked to a familiar short light brown haired girl who wore a white elbow sleeved shirt underneath a green dress that hanged down to her knees.

"Ah, Rika!" I said to her. Rika looked over her right shoulder and smiled.

"Ally! You're awake!" Rika said to me, I came over to her as she hugged me.

"yeah I know, but when did you wake up?" I asked. She looked over to a familiar hero who held a gold and blue bow.

"I woke up as soon as he carried you into another room," Rika said to me as my mind began to crank up again. '_Pit..._' spoke my mind as Pit didn't notice my glance and looked over to Palutena.

"Goddess Palutena, since Rika's friend is awake now, is there anything else we can do for them?" Pit asked politely to his goddess. Palutena stared at Ally for a couple seconds before smiling and looking over to Pit.

"Yes, there is something you can do Pit." Palutena said to him, Pit got down to one knee and waited for a command from his Goddess. Rika leaned over and asked me in a whisper: "Should we be bowing too?"

"I dunno." I replied back. To be honest, I really didn't know if we should repect Palutena or just stand here paitently waiting for her to say something to us...

"You can help these two on their journey." Palutena said to him. Pit looked up to her and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Journey?" Pit recalled, shoo I was confused about this too. Palutena smiled sweetly and looked over to us.

"These two young girls came from another world, Ipresume?" she asked us. Rika and I didn't say a word after she said that. How did she know that? Besides the fact that we fell from the sky...

"..." We didn't speak.

"Another world? Beyond this one?" Pit asked her, Palutena nodded.

"Yes. However, as soon as these two came long with their friends, they all obtained items that they need in order to survive from enemies." Palutena said as Rika and I turned to one another and gave each other worried looks.

"..." Rika and I stayed quiet, I blinked and breathed in.

"B-but we didn't run into-" I stopped myself as Rika and I remembered the cloaked man and is shadow creature, his voice still echoed in my head.

"But you and your friends have, didn't you?" she asked.

"...Yes we have, but we didn't know what he was talking about though..." Rika began.

"Oh?" Palutena said to us, once this happened, everyone began to lean into the conversation and listened to us. Even Pit listened, Rika told them everything, from us heading into the forbidden forest to when we were pulled into the dried up well and landing here in this world. Once Rika told this to them, I sighed deeply and looked away. I was going to sit down, until an odd feeling grew within me...

"_Help me..._" A voice called, my skin shot up anime style again as I looked around. it was that same voice from my dream before this happened.

I looked out the window to see no one...

"_Help me...help me..._" the voice called again, I placed my hand over my right eye as it stung in pain as if something was repeatedly stabbing my eye.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Rika asked me as I looked over to her. Everyone was nowstaring at me as stage fright came into my system. I frowned and looked over to Palutena who noticed that I was getting a little nervous.

"Poor thing you're getting stage fright" Palutena said as everyone overheard and looked away, I sighed in relief.

"T-thank you..." I said at last. "But I-I'm fine really." I said to Rika as I moved my hand away from my right eye and blniked my eyes twice. The pain was then gone seconds later as I smiled.

Pit noticed something and kept this moment in mind.

"S-so, that's what happened huh?" Pit spoke at last as I nodded to him.

"And if we let these two go on their own, they're might be enemies nearby." Alex said to Palutena.

"That's why I'm letting Pit join them and help them find their friends." palutena said to him as Pit nodded.

"I will not let you down." Pit said to her as she smiled.

"Before we go," I said to her, getting Pit's attention too. "The cloaked man said that I have something that they need...do you know what it is?" I asked. Palutena shook her head.

"I am sorry Alyssa, I do not know." she replied.

"It's okay, I guess I'll find that out on my own." I said to her.

"Alright then," Palutena said as the doors that led outside of Skyworld opened up. "I wish you three good luck then." She said to us as we waved goodbye to everyone and headed off.

**.:.•*~*•.:.**

Somewhere deep within the Subspace, the cloaked man stalked his way through to meet a couple of evil characters... It looked like they we're holding a meeting.

"What took you so long?" asked a kid within a machine.

"**My business is of no importance to you.**" the man said to him as the kid pouted.

"So what brings you here?" A grey furred wolf asked.

"**I spotted a couple of teens that entered in this world and they have odd powers.**" the cloaked man replied, this gotten everyone's attention.

"You have? Where are they?" someone asked.

"**They have been split in groups of three...two of them are in the skies, another is in the forest and the last group is lurking about in the ruined Fortress.**" He replied.

"I see...And you've been spying on them?" A thin dark skinned man asked, he looked like a Witchdoctor...

"**Not necessarily,**" the cloaked man said to them. "**But think what you like...**".

"And so it begins..." spoke a blue skinned man who looked like he was controlling the Subspace, he floated in mid air as a swirling pool of darkness showed an image of two girls and a male angel heading down to the ground: the short haired girl wrapped her arms around the boy's body and avoided his winds as the other girl was carried.

"**Those two girls you see there happen to be the Priestess of Heart.**" the cloaked man began.

"Priestess? Those two?" Spoke a teen who wore a black tunic, his skin was pale white and his crimson red eyes glowed.

"**the third one is in the forest,**" The cloaked man pointed out.

"I'm not interested in those three girls," the blue skinned man said to him carelessly. "I'm only interestedin consuming this world in SubSpace, nothing more!".

"**I knew you were going to say that,**" the cloaked man spoke. "**But did I mention that one of the girls hold something that you might need in order to control this world along with any other world out there?**".

Everyone was stunned about this as they looked over to him and back to their blue skinned man paused for a second before looking over to the cloaked man. "I'm listening." He said to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

The cloaked man pointed at the screen onto the image of the long haired teen, she was talking to the angel as she held onto him tightly as he glided down to the ground. "**This girl is the one who holds the key to control this world along with any other world out there.**" The cloaked man said.

"She looks like a normal caramel skinned girl to me." spoke the think dark skinned man.

"**She may look normal, but the item she has holds an unusual power...**" the cloaked man said. "**I cannot say what the item looks like, but I do know is that it can change the world, it's that powerful.**" Many of the Villians grinned evily from this. "**But don't be decivied by her feline charms, she'll trick anyone if they plan to kidnap her.**" he brought up as a couple frowned.

"Gee thanks for bringing that up." Spoke the teen in a sarcastic tone, his crossed his arms and sighed.

"Hmm..." the blue skinned man muttered.

"**Well, what do you think...Tabuu?**" The cloaked man said to him. Tabuu paused for a mere second before looking back to his commrads.

"controlling more worlds is better than one..." Tabuu said as the cloaked man grinned evilly. "Wolf, You can try to encounter this girl and see what she does. If she attacks for does any tricks, then we'll think of any plans to try and bring her here..." Wolf nodded and went off.

"..." the teen blinked his crimson red eyes and looked up at the screen that still had the image of the two girls and the angel already desending to the ground and heading off to the east.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Alright, I'm on a roll now huh?

Now to the next one...

If you can guess who the cloaked man is, then I'll give you a cookie^^

Read and Review plz


	4. Chapter 3: Good and Evil just don't mix

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Forgotten Chaos

Plz

This will change from **1st** Point of view to **3rd** most of the time.

SSBB belongs to Nintendo, and all the other games belong to their owners.

* * *

Chapter 3: Swordsmen, Angels and evil Wolves just don't mix well...

"Alright, we get to go on an adventure!" Rika chanted happily as I giggled, Pit smiled and led the way to...somewhere.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"To meet Marth, Ike and Roy and explain what's going on." Pit replied as I understood and walked beside him.

"Hey Ally, I thought you were acting all shy a while back." Rika said to me.

"I am, and I'm still in that mode right now..." I replied to her as I saw a castle in ruins up ahead, but it was really really far from where we were. Rika and I stopped and noticed that it was going to take a while to get there.

Pit kept on going as he looked over his shoulder and chuckled, I sighed deeply before following him behind as Rika followed as well...

"This is gonna take a while." Rika said to me as I nodded to her.

"Yes it wil-Mnyaah!" I shrieked as something vibrated in my skirt pocket. Pit spun around and quickly scrambled over to us.

"What happened?" Pit asked.

"Why did you howl like that?" Rika asked, covering her ears slightly. My screams can be probably heard for miles, i'm not kidding I scream that loud.

"S-someone's calling or texting me!" I said to her, Pit was confused.

"Huh?" Rika frowned and shook her head and said to him that nothing happened, it was a false alarm.

I pulled out my IPhone and noticed that Ryuo was calling me, I rolled my eyes and poked the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" I said, my voice echoed through the cell phone.

"Tails!" Ryuo's voice spoke on the other side.

"Ryuo!"

"Thank the Gods you and Rika are okay!"

"Same to you! Where are you? And Who's with you?" I asked.

"Would you believe that Kamui's here with me right now?" Ryuo replied as an annoying tone dripped off of his tongue.

"Really?" I asked, not amused by his tone. Those two are good friends, it's just that they sometimes despise one another...

"Yeah, we're in a ruined castle right now. The midnight vampire is leading the way when I'M suppose to lead!" Ryuo shouted as his voice moved away from his cell phone. Kamui's voice was heard seconds later.

"Hi Kamui." I said out loud, the sound of something moving on Ryuo's phone was heard loud and clear.

"Hey Tails," Kamui's voice was heard as they were on speaker. "Where's Rika?" He asked.

"Right here." Rika replied as Pit stared at my Iphone in wonder. I noticed this and giggled.

"Phew, That's good." Kamui said, I could tell that he was in relief.

"Hey! Gimmie back my cell phone!" Ryuo shouted. The sound of something being shuffled back and forth before it came to a halt.

"You stole Ryuo's phone to talk to us?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to waste my battery on my phone..." Kamui replied. I laughed seconds later as Rikasweatdropped.

"Oye vi, Hey, have you seen Travis or Chiharu?" Rika asked.

"Sadly no. We've been in this ruined castle for a while now..." Ryuo replied as I frowned. "Did you two run into them?" Ryuo asked.

"No, we haven't. But Chiharu will be okay," I said to them. "Travis brought two metal baseball bats with him just in case." I continued.

"Nice." Ryuo spoke. "**!** Hey girls, is someone there with you?" Ryuo asked.

"Y-yeah there is," I said to them, being a little nervous again. "Pit's with us right no-" I as cut off by Ryuo.

"Really? Pit's right there?" Ryuo said to me.

"Y-yeah...But I think you're scaring him."

"Why do you say that?" Pit asked me, standing beside me.

"Whoa! Hey there man!" Ryuo said. "I'm Ryuo, the energetic guy that keeps the gang moving on!" Ryuo introduced himself.

"I'm Kamui," Kamui introduced himself after Ryuo. "The silent helper in Ally's group.".

"I-I'm Pit, nice to meet you guys." Pit said to my phone, I couldn't stop giggling. "You guys said that you're in a ruined castle?" Pit couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kamui replied.

"Because we're heading over there right now." Pit replied.

"Oh sweet! We'll stay here and wait for you guys." Ryuo said to us as we agreed and said our goodbyes.

"Hey guys," I said to him, getting them off the speaker. "I think we should keep the whole how we arrived deal to a secret...okay?" I asked, moving away from Pit who noticed this and didn't follow.

"That's what I was thinking..." Kamui said, getting serious. "We should keep this a secret for now...Does anyone else know about this?".

"Yeah...Palutena does...and Pit knows about this too." I said to him, slightly in a whisper. "So we can't tell this to anyone else...okay?" I said to them.

"Yeah, we will." Ryuo and kamui said at the same time. "In the mean time, we'll talk about this once we meet. See you guys later." Ryuo said as I nodded. Ryuo hung up a couple seconds later.

I hung up after he did. "Alright then, let's hurry before something bad happens to them." I said to Rikaand Pit as the two agreed and quickly headed over to the Battlefield Fortress to catch up with Ryuo and Kamui.

**.:.•*~*•.:.**

"Now we have to wait." Ryuo said as he leaned back against the wall and sighed deeply. Kamui stood there in the middle of the hallway and kept quiet, Ryuo blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be all moody much dude," Ryuo said to him. "It's like our hiding something from us...".

"I'm not hiding anything, you Idjet*****" Kamui said to him, getting a little annoyed.

"What did you just call me?" Ryuo asked, steaming.

"I-D-J-E-T. Idjet!" Kamui spelled out. Ryuo's fist tightened as tiny bolts of lightening was seen beaming in between Ryuo's and Kamui's eyes.

Although these two are good friends, they are also rivals. They always argue between one another but they usually fight together if they're cornered...

"If I had a weapon with me right now, you'd be already on the ground in agony." Ryuo swears as Kamui's plain white face darkened as His grey eyes darkened as well.

"Same to..." Kamui stopped as he froze. Ryuo cocked an eyebrow and noticed his expression; suspicion.

"Hey Kamui, why are you..." that's when he noticed something odd, the feeling that they were being watched... they were not alone. Ryuo stood still as well.

"Ryuo," Kamui said in a whisper. "Do you sense it?".

Ryuo paused for a couple of seconds. "Yeah." He replied as he overheard a sword being slowly taken out, Ryuo quickly looked up to see a figure jump down from a high area and tried to cut him. Ryuo dodged the figures sword and stood next to Kamui who was facing a different direction. Kamui looked at another figure as he charged and swung his sword at Kamui who only took one step to the left dodging the attack, Kamui swiftly kicked the figure away as Ryuo swung his fist at his opponent.

The figure dodged and slashed at Ryuo as he winced in pain and held onto his wounded arm. His right bare arm was now bleeding as he glared up at his opponent, the male figure swung his thin sword around before charging at Ryuo again. Kamui dodged every attack his opponent threw at him as swung his fists at his weaponed opponent, but he too dodged almost every attack Kamui threw at him.

"Dammit! Stop dodging my blows!" Ryuo cursed at his opponents,Ryuo's attacker grinned. "Never." His opponent replied calmly as he attacked him again.

Kamui performed a back flip as his legs were very close to hitting the figure's golden blade, once he got his feet back on the ground he glared at his enemy. "Hmph, you're good..." His opponent said calmly, panting a little.

"Same to you." Kamui replied. "But...huff...Why are you attacking us?" Kamui asked.

"Isn't it obivious?" the male figure replied. "You two must be on the Subspace Army's side." He said as Kamui stopped him there.

"Hold on, We're not with the Subspace Army..." Kamui said to him. "W-were on your friends's side, Pit's side." He said to him. The figure stopped.

"You know Pit?" Ryuo's enemy came in, Ryuo nodded quickly. "You two are lying, prove it!" Spoke Kamui's enemy.

"Pit is coming over here right now, He's bringing two of our friends over here as we speak." Ryuo told them as he pointed outside. The two figures looked over to where Ryuo was pointing at and saw three figures heading this way.

"That is Pit." One said. "Now do you believe us?" Ryuo asked them as they faced them and agreed.

"Yes...we apologise for attacking you two."

"It's alright." Kamui replied to them. "I'm Kamui, and this is my annoying friend Ryuo." Kamui introduced, ignoring Ryuo's glare.

"I'm Marth," He replied. "This is Ike...and our other friend, Roy is here too." Marth spoke as Roy came out of nowhere and waved at them.

"Nice to meet you three," Ryuo said at last, casting his eyes away from Kamui. "Now can you guys bandage up my wound before it gets infected and I have to murder someone because of this?" He brought up as Marth nodded and began to tend his wound. Kamui chuckled lightly as he watched the three familiar figures were now close to the Fortress.

**.:.•~*~•.:.**

"Thank goodness we made it," Rika said in relief as Pit and I sighed. We were now a couple inched away from the castle doorway as I panted a little, I huffed in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"I just remembered something," I said to him and Rika. "I don't like to run, it murders me from within!" I brought up as Rika giggled.

"Another reason why you hated Gym huh?" She asked as I nodded.

"Everybody down, Ally's being DISGRUNTLED!" A familiar voice shouted from within the ruined Fortress.

"Ryuo!" I shouted happily as Kamui came out and embraced me. "You're safe, and so is Rika. That's good." Kamui said to us as Rika hugged him.

"Kamui! You're okay!" I spoke with excitement in my throat, he let go of me and smiled. "Where's Ryuo?" Rika asked.

"Ow, ow, OW! What's wrong with you man? That freakin' hurts Marth!" Ryuo shouted.

"Sorry, but I have to do this." Marth's voice replied.

"Well, that answers your question Rika." Pit replied as I laughed.

"What happened this time?" I asked Kamui.

"This time?" Pit recalled as I looked back at him. "Kamui and Ryuo may be good friends, but they are also rivals so they don't always get along most of the time. They sometimes fight between one another but I have to stop them before they go all out..." I explained to him as he understood.

"Marth slashed at Ryuo's right arm and now Marth's bandaging his arm..." Kamui replied with a chuckle as he led the way inside the Fortress. Ryuo sat down and held out his right arm as Marth was close to done with his wound.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ryuo asked, Kamui grinned and glanced over to Ryuo.

"Guess."

"You bastard!" Ryuo shouted.

"**Hey Brunette!**" A voice shouted as I turned around to see a humanoid wolf. His fangs were clearly seen as I slowly staggered back over to Pit who noticed this and looked back to see...

"Wolf! What are you doing here?" Pit asked as Ike and Roy came over and stood beside us. Wolf crossed his arms and gave them an annoyed look.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm here to retrieve the girl." Wolf replied evilly.

"Who me?" I asked him.

"No, the short-haired girl. Yes you stick!" Wolf said to me, I glared at him.

"Oh look who's talking furry midget!" I replied back with a snarl. Wolf's face darkened as he growled.

"Okay girl, now you're really coming with me, conscious or not!" Wolf snarled as I stood my ground, until someone extended his arms in front of me.

"Wolf, don't do this!" Pit said to him, his arms extended. "Ally isn't going anywhere with you!" Pit spoke, defending me.

"Oh she will, once she's unconscious!" Wolf shouted as he lunged at us, I shrieked in fear as the boys (Except Ryuo) charged at him.

End of Chapter 3

preview of the next chapter ~

_"Mnyaah!~"_

_"ALLY!"_

_"You Bastard! Gah!-Yeow!"_

_"Ryuo, don't move that wounded arm of yours!"_

_"Ally! Please wake up!"_

_"Rika, y-your glowing."_

_"Eh?"_

__

* * *

Yay! I'm finished with this chapter!

Now onto the next one!

Read and Review Plz!


	5. Chapter 4: The 1st fight

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Forgotten Chaos

This will change from **1st** Point of view to **3rd** most of the time.

SSBB belongs to Nintendo, and all the other games belong to their owners.

* * *

Chapter 4: The 1st fight

The fight quickly broke out as I scrambled away from it and over to Rika who stayed next to Ryuo and Marth.

Howls and swords, blades and arrows were heard from the fight as I fell to my knees and looked at Ryuo's wounded arm.

"Does your arm feel any better?" I asked him.

"Not really, but I'll manage." Ryuo replied as he slowly stood up and gently took hold of his arm.

"Be carful with that arm," I told him in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine Al." Ryuo said to me as I still had a worried look on my face. "I'm not gonna die from this wound." He told me.

". . ." I nodded silently and looked back to the fight.

[(Yuki Kajiura) Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle OST- Slipstream]

Ike swung his sword, Ragnell, at Wolf who dodged and swiped at Roy who ducked and slashed at him. Wolf dodged Roy's sword as Pit fired an electric blue arrow at Wolf but missed him by a couple of inches, Wolf saw this and lunged at Pit, tackling him down. "Whoa!" Pit cried out as his body slammed onto the ground, luckily his wings weren't damaged.

"PIT!" I shrieked as Pit blocked wolf's chomping fangs with his golden and blue bow that converts into duel blades. "I-I'm alright!" Pit said to me as he was trying to get Wolf off of him. Wolf was about to snap his fangs again at Pit's hands but was knocked off hard by Ike's sword. He was thrown across the ruined hallway as he spun around in midair and somehow landed on his feet, Wolf snarled as he paused for a couple of seconds before looking over his shoulder to see Rika, Marth, Ryuo and I right there.

Wolf grinned evily, showing his sharp fangs as I cupped my hands together and held them over my bosom. My heart began to go in a pace as I slowly and silently moved away from him.

"I-I refuse to go with you," I said to him as Wolf turned his whole body around to face me. "I...I wish to stay with Pit and my friends." I said to him once more.

"Fine then," Wolf said as he took a step forward. "then I'll just take you and your other friend next to you." Wolf replied as Rika and I were ready to run away from him, you can tell from our legs that they were slightly shaking. Wolf growled before charging toward us as Rika and I shrieked and ran away.

"Leave the girls alone you bastard!" Ryuo shouted as he tried to catch up with them, but the girls were still runing around as Wolf wasn't too far behind them. Pit shot another arrow but it missed Wolf and was very close to stabbing Ally's right arm, she squeaked and looked back to Pit with a shocked expression.

"And who were you trying to hit exactly?" I shouted.

"Sorry, I meant to hit Wolf!" Pit replied.

"Do I look like a furry rampaging beast? I would like to keep my original tanned skin thank you!" I shouted as Wolf's face darkened from my comment.

"**GRRR!**" Wolf growled. Rika and I screamed again. We both turned right as wolf was still on our tail, we turned again but that only made things worse. Wolf swiped his claws at Rika but I pushed her forward and took the hit.

"Owch!" I cried out in pain as I stayed by Rika's side.

"If you don't want to get hit, then stop running from me!" Wolf shouted as we refused. I ignored the blood streaming down my arm as an idea came to mind. I glanced over to Rika who noticed the spark in my eye, that very spark that glowed brightly, lighting up my eye color as she thought of the same thing.

"Sakura-Split!" I said out loud as Rika and I took hold of one another's hands and spun around once before letting go and going in different directions...don't ask me why I said that, blame my weird mind. Wolf didn't have to decide who to chase, instead he ran after me.

"Whoa" I shrieked as I gained speed and kept looking back. There have been times when Wolf was seriously close to snapping his fangs or swiping his claws at me, but I kept turning to the left or right as he barely missed me. But I knew this isn't going to last very long. I turned over to a huge ruined wall and climbed up to the top as Wolf ran around the wall and skid to a halt, he looked around for me as I stood at the very top of the broken wall piece which was strong enough to hold my light weight.

"Where'd she go?" Wolf asked out loud, looking around.

"Al, be careful up there!" Ryuo shouted, revealing my hiding spot.

"Ryuo, What the Rapo?" I shouted to him as Ryuo realized that he gave away her hiding spot. Wolf looked up to see me, I sweat-dropped as he stood in his...normal brawl stance and looked like he was ready to run, but I was wrong. Instead, he ran over and ran up the wall for only a second before lunging at me, tackling me down to the flat rocky ground.

[Music stops]

"Mnyaah!" I screamed before my body slammed onto the hard ground, the back of my head was the second to hit the ground after that. As soon as that happened, I was knocked out and didn't move after that.

"ALLY!" Rika cried out in fear as the boys glared at Wolf who stood over Ally's motionless body and looked over to them.

"You Bastard! Gah!-Yeow!" Ryuo said before his arm reacted in pain and held him back.

"Ryuo, don't move that wounded arm of yours!" Marth said to him as he took out his sword, Falchion, but didn't move from his spot.

Ike quickly distracted Wolf as he and Ike moved away from the brunette's motionless body, Kamui and Pit scrambled over to Ally as Pit carried her and brought her back over to where Marth stood. Roy came over and stood next to Marth as Ike slammed his heavy sword at Wolf who was thrown back and crashed into the wall that quickly gave in and crumbled on top of Wolf, Ike ran over to the group as Pit was trying to wake up their unconscious friend.

"Ally! Please wake up!" Rika cried out as her friend didn't respond, she was still out from her unexpected tackle. Rika was close to tears as she cupped her hands together and lowered her head in shame, she didn't notice what was happening to her once her eyes were closed.

"R-Rika," Roy said to her. "Can't you see that I'm panicking over my injured childhood friend?" Rika said to the red-headed swordsman, not even looking up to him or anyone else.

"Rika, y-your glowing." Roy said to her as she froze and looked up to him seconds later.

"Eh?" Rika looked at her hands to see that she was glowing, a beautiful golden yellow, almost like the sun. She blinked and was frightened about this...would you freak out from this?

She soon stopped glowing as two familiar objects appeared in her hands; Two golden handguns as a white holster was strapped around her waist. On one side there was a pouch that had a half full of golden bullets around the size of quarters as a golden pen appeared in her front left pocket.

"N-nyaa?" Rika mewed lightly as she examined her weapons closely, as soon as she realized that she was holding a pair of guns in her hands she shrieked and dropped them immediately. Rika never did like guns, to her, dangerous weapons are symbols of evil and maybe hatred. She scooted away from the golden guns and bumped into Ike who didn't move away. The guns suddenly glowed and disappeared within a second only to reappear in her hands once again.

"Myaah!" Rika shrieked as she was going to toss away her weapons again but Roy stopped her before she could.

"Rika, if you continue to throw away your weapons they'll just come back to you!" Roy said to her, she looked over to him.

"B-but..."

"I know you don't like your new weapons, but fate decided that you should use them." Roy told her as she remained quiet, she looked back at her new weapons and put them away for now.

"O-ouch," Ally groaned as she stirred a little in Pit's arms, everyone turned their attention to their friend as she opened her light blue violet eyes to them.

"Ally, you're awake!" Rika said to me as I blinked and looked up to Pit. "I will never do that again..." I began as I slowly sat up. "That really hurt though." I said again as I was losing my balance here and there.

"Easy Ally," Ryuo said as Pit took hold of my shoulders and helped me recover my balance. "You were tackled to the ground, remember?" Ryuo recalled.

"Y-yeah I remember that alright..." I said to him as I got on my feet thanks to Pit. "And the fact that _**you**_ blew my cover, and thus **_this_**happened to me!" I said to him as I glared at him. Ryuo staggered back and glared.

"I didn't mean to do that, okay! I didn't think Wolf was gonna do that!" Ryuo replied.

"Well now you know, Wolf can **do** that and will tackle me no matter how high I am from the ground!" I shouted as I punched his wounded arm, he cried in pain as he moved away from me. Kamui chuckled and looked away as soon as Ryuo looked at him.

"Damn girl, you hit hard!" Ryuo shouted in pain.

"No duh, I'm not like every girl out there who's weak." I brought up as I looked over to where Wolf was; he was now rising up from the debris and was now heading over to us with a pissed off look.

"Oh look who decided to come around." I said out loud as Rika sweatdropped from this as she scooted over to me, her hands now grabbed her new golden weapons.

"**Girl,**" Wolf began. "**Do you want to die right now?**" He asked in a threatening tone.

"By that, do you mean being killed by Ike or by a pissed off creature that desires to kill something so badly?" I asked as Ike looked over to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"**By me, stupid girl.**" Wolf answered as he stalked closer and closer to us. Rika backed away from this and bumped into Marth who calmed her down seconds later.

"So when do you plan on murdering me?" I asked, being calm which made almost everyone confused about my tone and my mood.

"**Now.**" Wolf spoke as he charged and was ready to attack until a sudden loud horn echoed loudly through the ruined castle. Wolf stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Man, they pick the worse times to call us back!" Wolf said out loud as I had a chance to move away or kick him once again...and I decided to take the high road and fight him another day.

I moved away as he noticed this and looked back at me. "And where do you think you're going? Scared to be killed from me?" Wolf asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"Hey you're being called back, I don't think you should waste their time." I said. He glared at me.

"_He_ doesn't order me around, I only do this for myself." He replied, he was going to attack once again when another horn blew again. His fur stood up as he glared back behind him and cursed to himself.

"Well..." I said to him as he growled deeply in anger.

"Fine, I'll go," Wolf replied in an annoyed tone. "But I'll be back." He said as he began to head back to where the horn was blown, far away from where we were.

"We'll finish this another day dude..." I said to him as he was gone from our sight.

I looked back to my comrades and looked over to Marth.

"We should hurry and find Travis and Chiharu, I don't want them to get hurt by Wolf or anybody else on his side." I said to them as they nodded. We left the ruined castle and headed North once more, the thoughts of Travis and Chiharu filled my mind as I saw Rika looking down at her new weapons in fear. I frowned from this. She hates guns, she never liked them. That made me think back to when Rika and I were in an incident around the age of seven;

_The stranger who threatened Rika and I that he'll kill us...her father protecting us from him...He saying something about having pure hearts and that we're a key to unlock both light and darkness...pulls out a gun and says that he wasn't going to prevent us from growing up and living our future...shoots at us, but we didn't get hit...Rika's father took the hit, after telling us that we'll live on and live a good life, he died in front of our very eyes_.

I pushed those thoughts away and came back to reality, still remembering that day...Rika cried on my shoulder and I remember telling her that I would be there for her and won't let her get hurt along with my friends...

End of chapter 4

* * *

Holy crap I aoplogise for not posting this up soon. I had gotten a new phone and tried to post this up on there, but was an EPIC FAIL! I was only able to read other stories...

I'll try to get the next one done since another story came to me as soon as I watched and looked over Fire Emblem: Path of radiance... and now I have to put that here (Maybe) and work on this one and everything else...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: The Priestess of Nature

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Forgotten Chaos

This will change from **1st** Point of view to **3rd** most of the time.

SSBB belongs to Nintendo, and all the other games belong to their owners.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Priestess of Nature

Travis swung his metal baseball bat at an on-coming Primid as it was sent flying and it faded away instantly. Soon three more Primids appeared as Travis defended Chiharu who backed into a tree.

"W-what are these things?" Chiharu asked, her legs trembled in fear.

"I don't know, but we need to find Ally and the others." Travis replied as he swung his bat once again at one Primid. It moved back, dodging the metal bat. Seconds later, all three Pirimds jumped at him and tackled Travis to the ground, knocking his baseball bat away.

"TRAVIS!" Chiharu cried out in fear as two more Prinids came out of no where and lunged at her. She sceamed and ran away from them as soon as they lunged.

"Leave her alone!" Travis shouted, punching away one Primid.

"No!" Chiharu shrieked as one came too close to her and lunged at her, this time, the primid caught her. She shrieked and fell to the ground on her back.

"Chiharu!" Travis shouted as he tried to sit up but was quickly held back.

"Let me go!" Chiharu cried out, holding out her open right hand in front of the Primids face.

-**FSSSSHH!**- (A-Note: I will now put sound effects in dashes and they will be bolded, example - -**Wham!**- ... I just wanted to let you all know that.)

A beautiful green light shot out of Chiharu's right hand and straight through the Pirmid's face, it shrieked in pain as it staggered away from her. Its face was slowly melting away as another Primid noticed this.

"M-Mauu?" Chiharu howled as she backed away from the two and ran back to Travis who busted open one Primid's head wide open, the other two were also on the ground motionless. He was breathing heavily as he saw Chiharu unharmed and running back to him.

"Chiharu!" He said to her. She quickly embraced him as she tried very hard not to cry on him, he comforted her as he put away his baseball bat and led the way again, out of the forest and into a dirt open road way.

"W-where does this r-road lead?" Chiharu asked, hiccuping in between words as she calmed down.

"I don't know, but we have to choose a direction..." Travis said, looking to the West and to the East.

"Let's go to the East." Chiharu replied, pointing to that direction. "I think Ally and Rika went down this road." she said.

"Alright then." Travis said to her as he followed down the road, Chiharu glanced down at her right hand.

'_This is weird...Ally did this too, before we were separated..._' chiharu's mind spoke as she recalled that memory seconds later.

-** Flashback **-

_"**Ahaha! I caught a handful of naughty children!**" a voice recalled to us as we looked over to see a shadowed man and a black creature that had multiple arms. Its blood red eyes beamed at us as the cloaked man chuckled._

_My heart sank quickly into the darkness within me as I shrieked, but nothing came out of my mouth._

_"**Hmm? I sense three light presences...**" the man said as he extended his hand to touch the right side of Ally's face, she closed her right eye to not let him poke it. Ally tried to move away but the monster that took hold of us prevented us to move. He moved his hand over to Rika's face, then to mine seconds later._

_I flinched from this and jerked my head away from his hand._

_"**You all have strong hearts, I can tell you that.**" he said to us, but took hold of Ally's face and rubbed his gloved thumb on her sun-kissed cheek that had a light violet permanent star tattoo below her right eye._

_"Mm-Manya." Ally said out loud._

_"**But you child,**" he said to her, his yellow eyes gleamed upon her. "**You hold something...that we need.**" the man said._

_"We?" She recalled in puzzlement. He only chuckled._

_"**As in the group I stand in...**" he replied, still rubbing his thumb on Ally's cheek, running over her star tattoo._

_"S-stop touching me." She told him._

_"**Not until you hand it over child.**" he replied._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ally said to him, she quickly pulled out her left arm from the monster's grip. "and we're not kids!" She shouted as she held out her hand in front of the monsters face._

_"LET US GO YOU FREAK!" Ally shouted._

_PSSSH! suddenly, a beam of light illuminated from Ally's open palm and shined onto the monster's face. it's eyes widened in fear as it's blood red eyes shrank instantly._

_"**KKIIII!**" It screamed in agony as it quickly released us from its grip, we were free! The cloaked man and his shadow creature began to fall downward into the darkness. I took hold of Travis's arm as I watched him fade away into the darkness below._

_"**I will not fail like last time...**" the man began, his voice echoed as he was gone seconds later within the darkness and from our sight. "**Not when I was so close...to the Priestess...of Heart.**" His voice echoed as his voice faded away._

-** End of Flashback **-

'_What did he mean...by calling Rika, Ally and I Priestess of Heart..._' Spoke Chiharu's mind as she looked up at the evening sky above her. '_It's getting late...I hope Ally and Rika are okay..._' Her mind rambled as she stayed very close to Travis who kept looking straight and no where else.

**.:.•*~*•.:.**

"Man, It's already getting late." Ryuo said out loud as he glanced up at the sky.

Everyone looked up and noticed this. "We need to find a place to rest before it gets really dark." Ike said as we agreed and looked around.

Pit's wings flapped before he took off into the sky, Rika looked to the East as I looked to the West. I kept staring at a large cave entrance that didn't go too deep, but at least nothing bad was inside. "I-I found a spot!" I said out loud to everyone. I headed straight to the cave as the others came after seconds later, I glanced around the empty cave before looking over to Ike.

"Will this do?" I asked him. Ike paused for a few seconds.

"Yeah, this will do." Ike replied.

Soon everyone gotten ready to get some shut eye as the night sky finally arrived, millions of stars were out shining brightly, wanted to be seen in the night sky as the Crescent Moon soared across the sky. The boys were already asleep as Rika too fell asleep. I was still awake as I stared up at the night sky, another memory came to me as if it was really happening right now:

-** Memory **-

[Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Wayfinders (Aqua's Luck charm)]

"Wow! Look at the night sky!" Rika spoke happily as we all looked up at the light show above in awe. Ryuo lifted his hand up in the air as if he was trying to grab a star. "If only we were able to take a star and hold it close to our hearts, that way, we would live on forever." Ryuo said to us. I shrugged my shoulders and held up my chocolate ice cream bar high up.

"That's impossible," Kamui said to Ryuo. "A star will literally burn as up along with our hearts, we'll be dead in a second before we could continue on with our life." Ryuo grumbled.

"Either way," I began as I smiled kindly to them. "We have a whole life ahead of us." I said to him.

"But what about the stars?" chiharu asked. "They shine brightly for a very long time and we do too until we get into trouble..." she said.

I sigh deeply. "That always happens," I replied. "We turn every little problem into a **death scene**." I said. "Yet we cannot live for eternity like a star, all things must come to an end... Even the stars must give out it's last breath before it fades away from us forever and letting another star take it's place." I explained to them. "But we all must go through this process, we live and we make or create history and we'll be remembered even after we pass." I said.

"Wow Tails, since when did you become a poet?" Ryuo asked. My skin prickled up, anime style, as I blushed a little from his comment.

"S-shut up! I'm not a poet, I'm just speaking out loud from this." I said to him. "That was just my thought of how life goes, it's just like the Circle of Life in my point of view.".

"We know Tails, we know." Kamui said as we ate our ice cream bars and stayed up the whole night.

-** End of Memory **-

". . ." I smiled to myself as I never looked away from the night sky, I noticed that the Crescent Moon moved over to the middle. I always loved the Cescent Moon, to me it was pretty and symbolizes me a little: I'm quiet and shy by day and is a bit mysterious and inviting by nightfall. The Crescent Moon, Eclipse, Full and New Moon were well known symbols in my family, but what's odd is that I cannot remember anything else back in my past.

"beautiful night, huh?" Someone said next to me as I jumped before looking over to my left to see Pit sitting next to me. He was wide awake, he showed a sweet smile to me as I couldn't stop looking into his sky blue eyes.

"Y-yeah..." I said to him.

"Feels like the gods are looking down to us, watching our every move." Pit said to me, looking up at the sky.

"Y-yeah..." I repeated once again.

"You thought I was asleep huh?" Pit asked, looking over to me, his smile never leaving his beautiful face.

"Y-yeah..." I said. Pit chuckled lightly as I paused for a secnd and remembered what I said. "I-I-No!" I said to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...okay not really." I spoke as he chuckled again.

"You should get some sleep Ally, you might need it." Pit said to me calmly. I shook my head.

"Thanks but no thanks," I replied. "I have to be ready once Wolf comes back, you'll never know if he'll come out of the shadows and attack." I said to him.

"True, but that's why Marth, Ike and I are here to help you and Rika." Pit replied.

"What about Kamui and Ryuo?"

"They can handle things on there own." Pit said. As soon as he said that, I yawned.

"Mm-nyao." I yawned.

"You should get some rest Ally," Pit said once again.

"Yeah...but I want to stay up just a little longer." I said to him.

". . ." Pit didn't say anything, he only scooted closer to me.

"What are you doin'?" I asked.

"You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want to, I don't mind." Pit said as I paused and thought about this before resting my head on his shoulder. Seconds later, I felt his warmth as I immediately relaxed and scooted closer and closer to him. He didn't move an inch as I gotten comfortable oh him, I closed my eyes as I breathed in and out through my clear nose.

Pit sighed quietly to himself as he looked up at the sky and thought of Goddess Palutena who was probably watching over him and his friends right now. The thought of him and fighting Medusa chilled him to the bone, he pushed those old memories away as he told himself to look ahead and never turn back. '_What happens in the past, stays in the past..._' Pit's mind spoke as he breathed out and looked down at the ground. '_I have to always look ahead, things have changed after Tabuu was defeated three months ago..._' His mind rambled as he closed his eyes and remembered that adventure three months ago.

Him meeting Mario...and followed Link and Yoshi through a long journey to face off Tabuu and defeat him in the end. But now, since Ally and her friedns arrived here ... the thought of facing Tabuu again made things worse. If he comes back, will there be more enemies to face? Or will be more places at risk of getting consumed by the Subspace Bomb? Pit felt something soft and light hit his lower bare neck, he looked over to see Ally already asleep. She fell asleep on him. Pit couldn't help but show a small smile before he carried her and headed into the cave. He gently placed her down onto the ground as he too laid down and went to sleep minutes later.

As our heroes fell into a calm, peaceful sleep... they didn't notice that they were being watched from afar. The cloaked man with his large creature stood on the edge of a tall tree as more black creatures were blown around by the calm wind, half of the creatures were tiny...close to being spiders only they were three to five inches tall and wide, while the rest were long, thin and had long thick claws that almost looked like scythe blades. They're chilling yellow eyes glowed radiantly in the darkness.

"I assure you," Spoke the man to a small electric blue device, "They are here...and the last priestess of heart is somewhere out there." he said.

"_This is getting rather irritating,_" spoke an unknown voice from within the device. "_If you don't bring those three girls here, I'll let someone else take your place._" the voice replied coldly.

"Understood."

"_Alright then, in the mean time I'll think of a plan to get those three girls here._" spoke the voice as the cloaked man nodded silently. He snapped his fingers as a couple of this creatures came over to him.

"How about you bring that kid? I'm sure he'll do something to retrieve the girls..." The man asked as a few spider-like creatures squirmed onto his shoulder.

"_Hmm..._" the voice mumbled before pausing for a few seconds. "_Very well then, I'll send him on over to you._" The voice said as the man grinned.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Yeah I know, this one is short. But don't worry, the next couple of chapters will be longer sometime soon. My little bro is always asking me to get on the computer like almost every five minutes, so that's one of the reasons why I had to make this one short...

if you can guess where I got the whole - "We turn every little problem into a **death scene**." part, I'll give you a cookie ^^

*clears throat, but coughs seconds later* wow that felt weird...ANYWAY, about that whole story comin' to me...I'm now workin' on it. Its an SSBB Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and, _**maybe**_, a Kingdom Hearts crossover story.

The title of it is called Midnight Serenade and I'm going to allow anyone to be a part of this story...It's about a small group of teenagers who call themselves the 'Freedom Fighters' who meets with a familiar character named Ike who is looking for his 'old friends', which happens to be the Smashers (doesn't include the evil ones...maybe Wolf) and they, along with The Greil Mercenaries, travel about to many different worlds and discover that the old and new enemies are on the rise...

But, I don't know of I should add Kingdom Hearts to it...would that just make things more challenging or will it make the story weird? You can reply to this if you like...

whelp, I should get the next chapter up soon, and maybe post up Midnight Serenade someday. See ya! ^^


	7. Chapter 6: I Run Into A Speedy Hedgehog

Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Forgotten Chaos

This will change from **1st** Point of view to **3rd** most of the time.

SSBB belongs to Nintendo, and all the other games belong to their owners.

* * *

Chapter 6: I run into a speedy hedgehog

I was the first to awake as I blinked twice and slowly sat up, glancing around, last night's memory came to me seconds later. I fell asleep on Pit, oh how embarrassing!

I looked over to my right to see Pit still asleep, I got up and headed outside the tiny cave.

A soft wind blew as it pushed my hair over to my right as I stretched and looked about once more; there were no monsters in sight.

'_Okay,_' Spoke my mind as I sighed in relief. '_There are no monsters in si-_' before my mind could finish, a blue blur zoomed across my sight, leaving a trail of dust behind in a mere second.

'_What the?_' I gasped as I stood my ground and cautiously looked around. '_What in the world was that?_' My mind asked as I looked around. That same blue blur ran by so quickly, the wind that followed behind it dashed behind as I was caught in that wind; my clothes and my hair was pulled roughly to my left as I was pulled in that direction (I weigh 90 pounds, so I'm easily pushed aside and or carried off by someone that's stronger than me).

"Whoa!" I shrieked as I regained balance, only to realize that the blue thing ran by me again, and bringing the strong wind behind it. "Myaah! Hey!" I shouted to the thing as it still kept going. I lost my balance and fell on my bad leg as I slowly got to my knees.

"What the heck was that?" I asked myself out loud.

"I happen to be a hedgehog." A voice said to my right as I jumped from this before looking over to see a blue hedgehog with green eyes.

"A talking...hedgehog?" I asked it, poking it's ears.

"Yeah. I can do more than just talk." It replied calmly as I blinked and cocked my head to the side. "Like what?" I asked.

"I can run, speed walk, fight...anything really." It replied.

"You're not just a figment of my imagination are you?" I asked him. He sweat-dropped from this.

"No...If I was, everyone would think you're psycho or something." It said.

"True there." I replied as I sweated from this. "Umm, w-what's you're name?" I asked it.

The hedgehog grinned. "Sonic's the name, speeds my game." Sonic said.

"I'm Ally, Ally Starheart." I replied to him as we shook hands.

**.:.~•*•~.:.**

"So why are you here anyway? You don't look like you're from here..." Sonic asked as he stood beside me. I sighed deeply.

"My friends and I were snatched from our home from a man in a black coat," I said to him. "And he called me and my two friends 'Priestess of heart', and, now I'm here with new friends to find my last two friends out there." I replied as I looked over to him.

"Is it okay if I can help?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I replied to him as he smiled.

"Great! But uh, can you help me out first?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"My friends are trapped inside Eggman's capsules, I managed to escape but I couldn't save my friends after that." Sonic said to me, a worried look was seen on my face.

"When I got back to help them, Eggmansaidthat my attacks won't work on his capsules. I ran off in defeat again, knowing that I left my friends behind for the second time. And since you're here with a few fighters, maybe you guys can help me save my friends." He explained as I stayed quiet.

"Please Ally, I need your help. Without my friends, I'm hopeless." Sonic said to me.

"I don't know Sonic, maybe I should ask Marth or Ike about this." I replied to him.

"Did you say Ike and Marth?" Sonic recalled.

"Yeah."

"Where are they?"

"Over there in the-" before I could finish, Sonic dashed straight to the cave and shook Marth awake.

"Dude, dude! Nancy boy, wake up!" Sonic shouted as Marth woke up seconds later.

"Huh, What? S-sonic?" Marth mumbled.

"Dude, thank the gods you're here! My friends are held hostage by Doctor Eggman, please man, you gotta help me get them back!" Sonic pleaded as Marth and everyone else that was asleep woke up.

"M-mauu?" Rika howled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's going on?" Roy asked with a sleepy look on his face.

"Sonic's asking us to help him save his friends." Ike simply said.

"Ike? Weren't you asleep?" I asked him as Ryuo and Kamui stretched and listened to the conversation.

"No, I was awake the whole time." Ike replied. So he was awake the whole time and I didn't even sense that?

"Well, should we help him?" Pit asked as he got up and walked on over to me.

"I dunno, what if Eggman knows that you guys are comin' and plans to capture us?" Ryuo brought up as Roy nodded from this.

"Eggman does have a brain, so otherwise he'll plan to do that sometime soon." I said to Ryuo as he shrugged his bare shoulders and leaned against the rock wall.

"Marth? Ike?" I said to them.

"I guess." Ike said seconds later, sighing deeply.

"Yeah...let's help him out." Marth said after Ike.

"Thanks guys." Sonic said to them as I smiled kindly to this.

We soon followed Sonic all the way back to where his friends were held, un-aware that the heroes were being watched.

"Alright squirt," Spoke a tall tanned man as he turned to his ally. This man had long black hair that was out in a low pony tail, a long strip of white hair was seen clearly in this man's hair. He had emerald green eyes and wore a long black coat that went down to his ankles, he had a long scar that stretched from his right chin and stretched up to his nose.

"You know what to do, right?" The man asked. A cloaked teen, whose face was shrouded in a black hood, nodded his head.

"I know, and I'm ready for this Jason." The teen replied as Jason grinned.

"Good, now go. And don't get attached with _that_ Priestess, you'll only stray away from your mission." Jason said as the teen nodded and snapped his gloved fingers and created a black portal, the teen turned away and ran straight through as the portal closed behind him. Jason looked back at the heroes to see that one of their allies fell as the hedgehog ran around the group in a wide circle as a couple of their friends laughed.

(A-note: If you're wondering who fell, it was Ryuo. Why? Because he was teasing Kamui and didn't pay attention to a medium sized rock that was inching closer and closer to his foot in front of him. Lol!)

**.:.~•*•~.:.**

We arrived at Eggman's base as Ike glanced around as if technology was new to him (which probably was his first or seventh time), I walked over to the double doors and noticed a button activation code. I sighed deeply and began to push a five digit number before putting down a four digit number.

"Tails, I don't think you should mess with-" Before Ryuo could finish, the small machine blinked green three times before the doors swung open. I smirked as I looked back to my comrades who were stunned by this, all except Rika and Kamui.

"Al, how did you do that?" Roy asked, astonished.

"Even though Rika, Ryuo, Kamui and I aren't from here, I memorized a cheat code before all this happened." I replied as I walked on ahead.

"Tails is the new Riley!" Ryuo brought up as the others followed behind seconds later.

We charged through a couple rooms as Primids appeared out of nowhere and attacked us.

"Out of my way!" Ryuo shouted as he slashed through the pack of Primids as if they were rag dolls, I saw another button machine as I dashed over. Before I could activate the cheat code, I heard voices from the other side...

"Someone, help us!"

"Sonic! help me!"

"Guys, I hear voices on the other side!" I said to the guys as Rika stood away from the fight, even though she has weapons, she was afraid of using them. Lucky, Rika has her weapon and I still don't have mine yet. I wonder when my weapon is gonna come?

"Unlock the code and get through!" Sonic replied as he did three homing attacks on three Primidsas I nodded and unlocked the metal double doors to see three familiar humanoid characters: A pink hedgehog, A two-tailed fox and A red Echidna.

"Ah! Who are you? Can you get us out?" The red Echidna asked as I nodded and ran over to them, not noticing that Pit, Marth and Rika followed behind as I noticed the lock; there was a small keyhole but there was no key around ... as a matter of fact, I never received any sort of key before I got here.

"A lock?" Rika exclaimed.

"We need a key in order to get them free." I said to her as Marth stood next to me. Rika glanced back to see Ike, Ryuo, Kamui and Roy were holding off the other Primids that were trying to get in. Pit shot an electric blue arrow that zoomed past Roy's sword and slammed onto a Primid that was close to getting through.

"Rika, try using your guns to shoot off this lock!" Marth asked as Rika showed a shocked look on her face.

"Are you crazy? I never played with guns before!" Rika said to him.

"Rika," Roy said from afar as he pushed back a Primid. "You and Pit the only ones here that can shoot from a very far distance, please Rika, use your new weaopn!" Roy said. Rika refused.

"No, what if I hit them?" she said.

"Rika..." I said but was ignored.

"You're not going to hit them, just focus on the lock!"

"No!"

"Rika."

"I refuse to use these...these horrifying objects that are only used to kill!"

"RIKA!" I screamed as she did too. I took hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly as she looked up to me. "You have to use those guns, I know you're a good kid! But you have to get use to the fact that you're using these to kill the Primids, not the people. Fate has decided to give you these weapons, and you're not going to toss them away! I'm sorry Rika, but please! Please use them!" I said to her as she didn't respond. I know she was scared but she has no choice, she nodded her head sadly as she took out her golden guns and looked over to the lock.

Rika's body shook as she held the gun up to the lock and stood still, her heart was now beating rapidly as she breathed in and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

As soon as she pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the lock that was wrapped around the cage broke apart as the three characters were set free. the pink hedgehog pushed the gate open and scrambled over to Sonic, Sonic saw this as his blue fur prickled up, anime style, as he ran away from her.

"Go away Amy!" Sonic shouted.

"Come back here Sonic! I just wanna hug you and squeeze you and kiss you..." Amy trailed off as hearts filled her jade green eyes as she ran after him.

"Rika..." I said to her as she flinched and looked over to me. The look on her face was different than last.

"After I pulled the trigger, all my fears...suddenly went away." Rika said as I kept a worried look on my sun-kissed skin face.

"Now I'm...not afraid anymore. I can, I can use these guns to fight off those Primids now." Rika said as her voice shook a little, I faked a smile to her. I knew that she'll have to get use to using these new guns of hers, but I know that she'll get use to them later on.

"Thanks for getting us out." Spoke the two-tailed fox.

"Your welcome." Rika and I said at the same time.

"My name's Tails, and this is Knuckles and Amy's over there chasing Sonic." Tails introduces.

"I'm Rika, and this is Ally." Rika replies as I nodded.

Soon everyone else introduced themselves as we then helped more of Sonic's friends up on ahead, we rescued Victor, Espio, Charmy, Cream, almost all of them. We were now going to set Rouge, Omega and shadow free from Eggman's clutches.

[Imogen Heap / Frou Frou - Let Go]

"Thank you so much Ms. Ally for helping us." Cream said as her chao, Cheese, floated over me and landed on my head.

"Your welcome Cream, for the 7th time. And please don't be so formal, call me 'Ally'." I spoke as I gently grabbed Cheese and handed it back to Cream.

"Yes Ms-I mean, Ally." Cream replied kindly. Cream stayed close to Amy as everyone chatted about random things: Food, adventures, fighting skills...

"Rika is now acting different now." Roy said as he, Ike, Pit and Marth stood close as they watched over Rika and Ally.

"Yeah, it's only because she's now trying to get use to her new weapons." Pit spoke as he glanced over to Ike who kept an eye on Rika: Rika walkedwith Ally as she took hold of Ally's right arm, the two looked at one another before looking ahead. Ally on the other hand, looked all around as she looked back to them. She smiled sweetly to them before glancing around once again.

"And it's mainly because of Ally, since Ally here was telling her that she was going to use them only for the Primids, Rika probablyunderstoodthat she has to deal with the Primids whenever we're not around." Marth explained as he looked over to Ally. "And Ally must have known that this was going to happen someday, so she too is waiting for her weapon to fight off the Primids as well. But I think Ally's weapon won't come until later on, so she'll have to wait for a while until her weapon arrives." Marth said as Ike blinked twice and looked over to Marth.

"So either way, Tails will be the only one who'll have to find her weapon later on?" Ike asked. Marth nodded.

"Seems so, but Ally is able to fight back." Ryuo butted in. "She can kick anyone or a monster so hard, they'll be launched across the field." Ryuo said as a familiar grin appeared on his tanned face.

"Ally here isn't scared of the monsters out there, She always has a positive look and attitude till the end of a journey." Kamui said as Ryuo glared a him.

"Journey? You guys go on adventures?" Pit asked.

"Oh yeah, we always do. Ally's a good leader, a very brave one too. Whenever we travel around, there is always trouble brewing. And if it's really bad, Ally jumps in and helps out." Kamui explained.

"So she helps out those who are in vein, that's kind of her." Pit said.

"yeah, one time we were traveling about when we heard someone cry in pain, we runover to see someone witha broken leg and was stuck in a ditch. Ally ran over and helped out, but there was a problem: It was raining and the ditch was overflowing with water..." Ryuo said as he told the whole story, Kamui even remembered that day, and he thought that it was going to be a bad day for them.

-**Flashback**-

It was pouring hard as Kamui, Ally, Rika, Ryuo, Travis and Chiharu were heading home. It was pouring heavily as thunder creeped over the dark skies before roaring loudly seconds later.

"We're almost there guys!" Ally spoke as she covered her face from the hard rain. Suddenly, a cry of pain was heard up close.

"Oh no, someone's in trouble!" Chiharu said as they headed over to the ditch to see a woman in pain; her leg was broken, blood was seen in the pool below her. It looked like she was attacked by someone or something before we got there.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Ally asked her as she looked up to us, A worried look was seen on her face.

"Please, help me!" She pleaded as Ally nodded and ran over to the silver bars, she climbed over the bars and jumped into the ditch. A sudden yelp was heard from her as she took hold of her right leg.

"Ally, are you okay?" Travis asked, alarm was clearly heard in his throat.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. It's just my bad leg." Ally replies as she got up again and headed over to the lady.

"Here, take my hand!" Ally said. The lady didn't hesitate, she took hold of her hand as Ally helped her up slowly. The lady leaned onto Ally as they slowly headed over to the stairway, she suddenly stopped.

"Oh no, I don't think you can walk up these stairs." Ally spoke as the lady gasped at something, she was looking in a different direction as Ally looked over to where she was looking. The look of horror was seen on Ally's face; The rain was pouring so quickly that the water was starting to rise, the water was climbing up to our ankles, but it was still coming and raising as she stalled time.

"Guys, we need help!" Ally shouts as Ryuo, Travis, and Kamui came over and carried the lady up the stairs. Ally looked back at the water to see that it was now up to her knees, a worried look was seen on her face as she struggled against the water current. Before she could even go over a step, the current pushed her over and pulled her under and into the area of water.

"Ally!" Rika shrieked as she and the others looked around to see her, but she was no where to be seen. The boys were about to jump in and get her out when they saw a huge black blur jump into the water and swim around, Travis then saw a familiar figure struggling to the top.

"I see her!" Travis shouted, pointing to the figure down below. Soon Ally came to the surface and began to panic as she swam over to the concrete stairway and began to run for her life up to her friends.

"Ally, are you okay? What jumped into the water?" Ryuo asked her as she panted heavily.

"I saw...some sort of...creature." Ally said coughing here and there.

"What did it look like?" Travis asked.

"It looked...like a...wolf...lunging...at it's prey." She replied.

"Thank you so much for helping me." The lady said to us.

"You're welcome, ma'am." we all said to her. We soon helped her over to the hospital where she was soon taken in, and in return for helping her, we each got twenty dollars. We said our goodbyes and left for home once again.

-**End of Flashback**-

"And that's how it happened." Ryuo said, finishing the story. Rika overheard this and giggled from how long it had been since that day.

"Hey Tails," Kamui spoke, getting Ally's attention. She spun around and gave him a confused look on her sun kissed face.

"Yes?" She said calmly.

"Do you still remember that black thing that jumped into the water that very day?" Kamui asked, Ally paused before nodding slowly.

"Why do you ask?" She spoke.

"What is still a black wolf, or something else?" Kamui spoke.

A cold chill went down my spine as I shook a little from this, I turned away and lowered my head. "I swear it was a black wolf, but for now, it's still a blur to me." I replied as sighed seconds later.

"Ally's memory is now getting worse, at this rate, she won't recognize that black figure." Ryuo said as he frowned from this.

". . ." I frowned as well as I glanced down at my feet, my memory is getting a bit worse, but not to the point where I can't remember who or what was in that single memory. My thoughts suddenly stopped when I heard someone cry out in pain, I looked straight ahead and ran to where it was coming from.

I stopped to see two male teens fighting against a couple Primids; One had a huge gun-blade as he swung at a few Primids, he had short white hair,jade green eyes and wore a long black sleeveless jacket that hanged down to his knees, a black elbow sleeved shirt underneath and wore navy blue pants. He looked like the fearless type, someone who can be trusted and was smart in many ways.

The other had carried a sword as he slashed through two Primids as if they were rag dolls. He had short black hair, which was longer in the front that trailed down to the edge of his jaw. Electric blue highlights were seen clearly in his hair as his sky blue eyes scanned the entire area, he wore a blue t-shirt and black pants that hanged down to his ankles.

He looked like the crafty type; anything he can think of will probably work, unless if nothing goes wrong. He also looked like the fun kind of person to hang around with. But this teen was hurt, he never moved his other arm for a while.

I motioned the others to come over and help out as we jumped in and fought off the last few Primids. Ike slammed his sword onto one Primid as Roy and Marth slashed at a couple, soon more arrived as Sonic and the others came in from behind and attacked.

"Press forward everyone! Eggman and these monsters won't stop us now!" Victor shouted as he punched and kicked his way through.

"Roger!" Espio said calmly as he swung his Ninja star at one Primid before kicking another in the stomach.

"My name's not Roger it's Victor!" Victor replied as Espio frowned from this and shook his head before disappearing in front of our eyes. I kicked a Primid away as it was launched a couple feet away from where I stood as a couple Primids were attacked by something hidden, which happened to be Espio.

Pit shot a couple arrows as one went straight through two Primids before stabbing another in its chest. "Cheese, get him!" Cream commanded as Cheese didn't hesistate and crashed into one Primid with a skull bash.

"Thanks for helpin' us out!" Spoke the white haired teen before taking out a white gun and pulling the trigger shooting at a primid. I smiled at him.

"No problem, now, why are you here? and how did you you two get inside Eggman's base?" I asked them.

"I was trying to get Rouge out but one of Eggman's robots caught me in the process, I escaped and now these things are after me." the white haired teen said.

"And I just arrived here not too long ago," spoke the black haired teen. "Eggman thought I was with him and now I'm fighting for my life." He said.

"Well now, that sucks huh?" I said to them as thew white haired one chuckled. "Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Ally, Ally Starheart." I said to them.

"I'm Diego." Spoke the black haired teen. "And I'm Haken, Haken Johnson." Haken said after.

"Nice to meet you both, though, I apologise for not comin' sooner." I said to them before kicking a Primid away.

"And do you know them?" Diego asked, looking over to Ike and Marth who were slashing across the area full of Primids. Kamui and Ryuo were also part of the fight.

"Yes, they happen to be my partners. But don't worry, they won't hurt you." I said to him.

"Ha!" Ryuo shouted as he slammed his foot onto a wounded Primid, it faded away instantly afterwards.

"Well that's good." Haken spoke as he slashed away a Primid before another appeared, but that one was also slashed away by Diego.

"It couldn't get any worse right?" Diego asked as he looked back at Ally who shrugged her shoulders. Pit soon charged over and stood next to Ally.

"There numbers are growing!" Pit said before shooting a blue arrow at a Primid, broke his bow into two blades and slashed away another Primid.

"Diego, you _had_to jinx it." Haken spoke as he sighed deeply in annoyance. Diego showed a crooked smile and chuckled nervously.

"Al, look out!" Roy shouted as I saw a Primid charge and was ready to punch at me as I ducked.

Soon Pit, Haken, Diego and Allyspit up as they slashed, shooted and kicked away a huge crowd of Primids. Roy, Ike and the others soon came over as they too got in the crowd. I kicked away a Primid before dodging another blow, I headed over to my left as I dodged a close blow to my leg. But as soon as I turned a different direction, two primids grabbed my leg and held it down as I too was pulled down.

"Hauu!" I howled as I landed on my stomach, seconds later, I saw a huge pack of Primids swarm over me as I covered my face with my bare arms. I felt them kick my arms, some even attacked my legs, the sides of my stomach and my back.

"Marth!" I cried out as he turned and couldn't see me, Marth looked around again and saw Ally's bruised arm as he rushed over.

"Get off of her!" Roy shouted as he and everyone charged in and gotten rid of the Primids.

"Ally are you okay!" Rika asked as Pit helped her up; She was slightly limping on her right leg as bruises were seen on her arms and legs.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." I managed to say before breaking into a rough cough. I took a step forward only to fall forward and was caught by Pit and Haken.

"She can't stand on that leg of hers." Haken said as he glanced over his shoulder to see no more Primids, they were all gone.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Sonic asked as he bolted around every corner, soon a loud laugh was heard as Sonic skidded to a halt and had a annoyed look on his face.

"Huh? Who's laughing?" Ryuo asked as he looked around.

"It's that crack!" Charmy said as a nearby screen flickered before revealing Eggman laughing.

"I finally found the intruders who hacked into my base, now you'll won't be able to escape my base!" Eggman shouted as the sound of metal doors slammed the ground in all directions as I took hold of Pit who looked over and did the same.

"Aw great, just great." Haken muttered out loud as he glared at Eggman. "I don't need to spend the rest of my life in this god-forsaken base with you!" Haken growled as Eggman chuckled.

"Oh, but you all have to. Besides, I don't want to hang around Shadow all day." Eggman replied as he moved out of the way to reveal Shadow in a pod, he was pissed off since he was kicking and punching within.

"Release me! Release me or suffer the wrath of Shadow!" Shadow shouted in anger as I couldn't help but chuckle, Shadow sounded just like Zim right there.

"And today will be the worst day ever..." Diego said as he sighed deeply in annoyance.

End of chapter 6


End file.
